Fragile items such as jewelry are often stored in individual containers, making it difficult to locate and keep track of multiple items. Such conventional containers do not allow efficient organization and easy access. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and devices that provide for secure and organized storage and movement of items for easy access, identification, and selection.